When You're Gone
by animerockchic
Summary: "When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you"  Chibitalia discovers that Holy Rome isn't going to be coming back.


**Disclaimer: ****Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or make profit from this...scratch that, or make profit from anything.**

**Note: Bold = song**

**_Italiacs = Flashback_**

**'pasta!' (in bold or **normal**) = thoughts**

**I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<strong>

Chibitalia sat curled up on the window ledge, watching the rain trickle slowly down the pane. He could feel hot tears running down his face as France's words continued to echo in his mind.

_Chibitalia made his way slowly down the corridor, hampered by the heavy bucket of water Austria had sent him to get. He stopped to massage his aching palms, that bucket was really heavy!_

"_Ah, France, good to see you." Austria's voice floated out of the slightly ajar door a feet steps down the hall. _

_Chibitalia crept over to the door, trying to catch a glimpse of France nii-chan. _

"_What brings you here?" Chibitalia heard the gentle thud of something being put on a table. Austria gasped in surprise. "But, isn't that...?"_

"_Holy Rome's, yes. That's what I'm here about." Chibitalia had never heard France nii-chan sounding so serious. "I wanted to return this, for Italy's sake. Holy Rome won't need it any more." France gave a bitter laugh. _

"_You mean..."_

"_Yes, Holy Rome is dead."_

_Once he'd heard those words, Chibitalia blindly ran away as fast as he could, making turns and twists without caring where he was going. He only stopped when he bumped into something wooden. He opened his eyes. He'd run into Holy Rome's old room. He clambered up onto the soft blankets and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like Holy Rome. Tears began to seep out from beneath his eyelids. _

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<strong>

The moment of Holy Rome's departure looped itself endlessly behind his eyelids. Why hadn't he agreed to go with him, why hadn't Holy Rome stayed? Chibitalia's chest ached. 'Holy Rome, Home Rome!'

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<strong>

**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>

**When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>'I miss you'.<strong>

Chibitalia began sweeping in the study, painfully reminded of Holy Rome peeping in to see him, but too shy to say anything. Chibitalia gulped and pursed his lips, trying to hold back tears. The raw hole in his chest still ached.

**I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<strong>

Chibitalia shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of thoughts of Holy Rome. He bumped into the table leg of Austria's desk, sending something careening to the ground with a soft thump. Chibitalia turned at the noise. Holy Rome's hat had fallen from where France had left it. Chibitalia picked it up and started sobbing into the dark fabric.

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<strong>

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?**

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

'Ti amo, Holy Rome. Come back, please, come back. I love you more than anything. You're the only one for me. Just please come back!'

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah**

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah.**

Chibitalia could hardly breathe for the amount of pain in his chest and his heart. It was like a knife twisting between his ribs. Holy Rome... was never going to come back; he was just going to accept that. He curled up into a ball, his body beginning to wrack with sobs and he let the overbearing grief overtake him and let everything out.

**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>

And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok

Eventually his tears ran out and Chibitalia sat curled up on the floor, exhausted, Holy Rome's hat still clutched in his childish fingers. 'No matter what, Holy Rome, I'll keep my promise. We'll meet again, I'll wait as long as it takes. But until then,

**I miss you'**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic.**


End file.
